My Heart
by Shimmer Caca
Summary: Kata-kata terakhir Kardia, sebelum ia meninggalkannya / Bad Summary / DLDR


**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada Masami. Saint Seiya Lost Canvas belongs to Teshorogi Shiori**

**v^v^v^v^v_OoOo_ v^v^v^v^v**

Seharusnya, semua ini akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, apa boleh dikata, ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, keputusan dia, dan keputusan Tuhan. Seharusnya, sekarang aku sedang berdiri di sampingnya, membantunya menyelesaikan misi yang diperintahkan oleh Tuan kami, Athena. Namun itukan 'seharusnya. Yahh, seharsunya, dan sebelum specter gila itu datang lalu menyerang kami. Tapi, setidaknya di detik-detik ini, aku dapat melindunginya dan membuat pasukan kami maju selangkah untuk kemenangan.

Saat kami berangkat ke Bluegard tadi pagi, sempat ku lihat senyum melengkung di wajahnya yang datar itu. Langka sekalikan, seorang Aquarius Degel tersenyum, tak butuh alasan untukku mengetahui apa penyebab dirinya tersenyum pagi itu. Cukup singkat, namu terasa sedikit menyakitkan. Dia hanya merasa senang bisa kembali ke kampung halamanya lagi, dan tentunya dapat menemui sang Putri tercinta, Seraphina. Seharusnya, aku sebagai sahabat baik Degel, juga tersenyum bahagia seperti dirinya. Namun, lagi-lagi, itu adalah kata seharusnya yang berakhir dengan kata tapi. Jika saja perasaan ini bukan cinta. Siapa yang tau takdir?

Dan, tak sampai dua jam dia meninggalkan ku dengan wajah penuh kecemasan seperti itu. Ternyata memaksanya untuk meninggalkan ku sendirian di sini memang pilihan bagus, entah apa yang akan ku lakukan pada diriku jika melihatnya tercabik-cabik oleh tangan kotor milik specter gila itu. Lagi-lagi soal waktu, aku jadi teringat umurku di dunia ini, mungkin tak sampai 10 atau 15 menit lagi. Ayolah, hidup dengan keadaan sekarat seperti ini tidak menyenangkan, aku hanya merasakan cairan kental berwarna merah itu yang terus keluar dari tubuhku.

Heii, tiba-tiba di sini rasanya nyeri sekali. Aku tidak menyangka rasa sakitnya bahkan melebihi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Aku teringat Degel, apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pria berkacamata tersebut yaa? Apakah sekarang dia baik-baik saja? Jika saja kaki ini mampu menopang tubuhku yang hampir sekarat ini, sayangnya itu tak bisa ku lakukan, jangankan berdiri, sekedar menggerakannya saja aku tak sangup lagi. Terselip rasa bangga atas diriku, bangga atas apa yang telah aku lakukan untuk pasukan kami. Bangga karena telah berhasil merobohkan salah satu dari tiga hakim kepercayaan Hades, Wyvern Rhadaminthys.

**v^v^v^v^v_OoOo_ v^v^v^v^v**

"Kau tak harus memaksakan dirimu, Kardia!" pria berambut hijau tosca itu berlari ke arah temannya. Sedangkan temannya kini, sedang terbaring lesu di tengah lapangan berumput, butuh jeda beberapa saat sebelum Degel berlutut dan menyambut Kardia untuk duduk. Bocah yang satu ini memang sangat nekat, saat kondisi jantungnya tak baik dia malah kabur dari rumahnya dan berlatih. Padahal, guru sudah melarangnya berlatih jika kondisi jantungnya sedang tak baik, seperti saat ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?!" Degel menyentuh bahu bocah laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya, terbesit rasa khawatir yang begitu jelas di kedua mata Degel. "Kau harus istirahat Kardia!" Degel membimbingnya untuk berdiri, sebelum itu, dialirkan cosmos dinginnya tepat di jantung Kardia. Tidak memberontak saat Degel mengalirkan cosmosnya, Kardia merasakan rasa dingin yang begitu lembut, seperti menyentuh jiwanya, dingin yang tak pernah Kardia rasakan sebelumnya.

**v^v^v^v^v_OoOo_ v^v^v^v^v**

Ada satu hal yang tak ingin ku lupakan, yaitu, kenangan. Bahkan jika aku mati, aku tak ingin melupakan kenangan. Terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskan begitu saja, dan beberapa di antaranya, terlalu sakit untuk selalu diingat. Tapi dia, karena dia aku tak mau melupakan kenangan, bahkan jika itu membakar emosiku, aku tak mau melupakannya. Karena kenangan bersamanya, sangat indah untuk dilupakan. Aku ingin membuat banyak kenangan bersamanya, karena aku sadar, saat aku tak bisa di sampingnya lagi, hanya kenangan itulah yang akan membimbingnya untuk selalu mengingatku.

Scorpio Kardia adalah saint terbodoh sepanjang masa, itulah aku. Orang yang haus darah, yang sangat liar. Tapi, aura dingin yang dipancarkan oleh seorang Aquarius Degel berhasil mengikat keliaranku dalam belunggunya. Kelembutan hati seorang Degel, akan membuat siapa saja terpesona, dan aku salah satunya. Mungkin di detik-detik ini, yang bisa ku katakan adalah bahwa aku sangat membutuhkannya untuk bertahan. Tapi aku sadar bahwa dia tak akan datang bahkan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukannya saat aku sekarat seperti ini, tak akan ku dapatkan kali ini.

Untuk selanjutnya, Degel. Biarkan aku beristirahat dalam damai, mematikan seluruh organ dalam tubuhku yang selama ini tak pernah berhenti bekerja. Biarkan aku tertidur dalam kenangan manis yang pernah kita lewatkan, Degel. Dan satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, satu hal yang tak akan meleset kebenarannya bahwa, Scorpio Kardia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona seorang Aquarius Degel.

**END**

**A/N : Saya tidak tau, apa yang harus saya sampaikan di **_**author note**_** kali ini. Tapi yang jelas, saya mengakui bahwa **_**fic**_** ini aneh dan gaje. Saya juga minta maaf jika **_**miss typo**_** banyak muncul, dan alurnya yang mungkin tidak pas. Namun, meskipun begitu, saya mohon **_**review**_** dari para **_**readers**_**, dan berikan saran kritiknya. Saya tidak suka **_**flame**_**, jadi mohon untuk menggunakan bahasa yang baik dalam kolom **_**review**_** saya. Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak untuk yang telah membaca**_** fic**_** saya.**


End file.
